Lislorem
|kanji = リイスロラム |romaji = Riisuroramu |alias = Sacred Phoenix of Wrath ( Shinsei Fenikkusu no rāsu) The Devil of the West (西の悪魔 Nishi no akuma) The Titan Sleeper (スタイタンスリーパー Taitan Surīpā) Agrippina Atosaki (後先・アグリッピナ Atosaki, Agurippina) |color = #504e67 |text = #E5E5E5 |name = Lislorem |race = Phoenix |gender = Female |birthplace = |birthdate = |education = Private |status = Active |age = 500+ |hair color = Black |eye color = Red |skin tone = Light |height = 185 cm |weight = 67 kg |affiliation = Atosaki Family |occupation = |base of operations = Fiore |sexuality = Bisexual |marital status = Single |relatives = Nero Atosaki (Foster Son) |magic = White Phoenix Slayer Magic Fighting Magic Barrier Magic Transformation |partners = |previous affiliation = Herself |previous occupation = |allies = }} Lislorem (リイスロラム Riisuroramu ''), also known as '''Agrippina Atosaki' (後先・アグリッピナ Atosaki, Agurippina), is a Phoenix and the foster mother to Nero Atosaki that often imposes under the disguise of a human. Appearance Personality History Equipment Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-hand Physical and Mental Abilities Magical Abilities Magical Prowess Magic Power: *'Magical Aura': Magic White Phoenix Slayer Magic White Phoenix Slayer Magic (白の滅鵬魔法 Haku no Metsuchō Mahō), otherwise known better as Light Phoenix Slayer (光の滅鳳凰魔法 Hikari no Metsuhōō Mahō), is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and Phoenix Slayer Magic that allows the user to incorporate, manipulate and absorb the element of light in order to match up to and defeat mythical beings known as a phoenix. Having complete control over the element of White ( Jun,lit, Pure) not only means that the user controls every aspect of light, but it also includes that which can be considered holy, pure and sacred and White Magic in general. It also branches off into the concepts of speed due to its natural affinity to light, together making up what's known as White Phoenix Slayer Magic. It has so far only been taught to the First Generation Phoenix Slayer Nero Atosaki by the White Phoenix, Lislorem. These traits include having an enhanced sense of smell, hearing, and eyesight to the point of being able to pinpoint and track almost anyone, even if they were to be several kilometres away from the user themselves. They're also able to access high-speed flight, and perhaps the most spectacular thing known among all different types of Slayer Magic, the ability to perform high-speed regeneration by recreating lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, this even extends to the point of being able to perform a spell which allows the user to cheat death once a week. A Phoenix Slayer is also capable of rendering their bodies completely immune to physical contact by incorporating their elemental with their body, so in the case of a user of White Phoenix Slayer Magic, these users would incorporate and create a body of white light. As a user that utilises Light Magic, thus photons, to it fullest will be able to use this in order to channel and create light based attacks in order to achieve feats such as projecting laser beams, momentarily increasing the speed of their attacks, solidifying photons to create various objects and even create pathways from which they can travel or use their light body to travel short distances at the speed of light. Anything related to the concept of increasing their speed, however, is only available when the user unlocks White Rise or anything above this power up. Lastly, a White Phoenix Slayer's Magic also carries "Holy" and "Pure" magical energies which feed off the positive emotions of the user and their surrounding, able to give off a feeling of hope to those around them. This also includes being naturally effective against its polar opposite, demons and anything related to Black Arts as the user holds dominion over White Magic. Once a user has been taught to use their respective element, it'll not only be superior to all other forms of Light Magic but of that produced by a of the same element, they'll have the ability consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength, both stamina-wise and magic-wise, this includes that of inferior light magic spells. Despite being an element that specializes in light, the name of this Magic is apt in the regard that the user is able to eat and properly ingest anything that is "White" Magic that is, giving the user a much wider range of substances to eat from compared to most Slayer's out there. With that being said, a phoenix will have no need of consuming these elements to replenish their stamina as their high-speed regeneration will grant them already grant them inexhaustible stamina and vitality. Basic Spells Offensive *'White Phoenix's Screech' (白鵬の絶叫 Hakuhō no Zekkyō): is undeniably one of the most common and first spells that a Phoenix Slayer learns, despite its common nature, it's far from a laughing matter as the user will have to gather the Eternano particles inside of their lungs before releasing it through their mouth and towards their desired direction, sending out a highly destructive power spell in the form a scream. A White Phoenix Slayer’s Screech has shown to be quite unique compared to their sibling phoenix slayers as while their screech will incorporate the element of light when performing this attack, its form can vary depending on how the user chooses to perform it. Similar to that of another slayer's , this screech can take the form of a white laser; the trajectory of said laser can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent, which upon impact will, despite its blunt properties, have the ability pierce through buildings and threatens to severely injure another human being. But as previously mentioned, this can also be performed differently as the spell can also take a more subtle approach with a violent impact in the form of a tornado of light. This version of the spell is performed in the same manner as usual. But when the spell is being unleashed it almost looks like the user is simply spitting it out a piece of gum, but in reality, it’s a violent torrent of white light compacted into a small proximity that’s barely containing itself. Using the natural properties of light, this spell once released can barely be seen with the naked eye at first before it expands instantaneously after about two seconds, or upon impact, and comes forth in a swirling, torrent of flashing white light that’s able to down buildings, wall and most defensive spells with relative ease. Another addition to its instantaneous appearance is the ability to blind the anyone that’s looking at the spell when released, perhaps best compared to that of a stun grenade or flashbang as it’s also called. And just as in the case of the grenade, this flash of light will momentarily activate all photoreceptor cells in the eye, making vision impossible for approximately five seconds, until the eye restores itself to its normal, unstimulated state. An afterimage will also be visible for a considerable time, impairing the victim's ability to aim with precision. *'White Phoenix’s Talon' (白鵬の爪 Hakuhō no Koka): is an offensive and one of the first spells taught to any type of Slayer out there, it’s a spell in which the user incorporates and empowers their leg with their affiliated element, which in this case is light, in order to create a much stronger attack compared to what the user would manage without it. The way this is done is by having the user concentrating and focusing their magical energies and the ambient light surrounding them around parts of, or their entire, leg to the point that their leg begins to emit a bright white light to showcase this application. Once this is done the White Phoenix’s Talon is capable of not only releasing that focused magical energy in the form of a compact explosion but also causing enough blunt damage to send most of their opponents flying upon impact. This combination of Light Magic with the user's strength creates a simple yet strong kick that causes intense heat upon their opponent as their leg collides with the target. Should the user miss their target when performing this spell or perform it at a distance, then the magical energies will instead be fired off in a straight line which, again, upon impact will cause a compact explosion which causes damage in the form of intense heat. As a standard spell in a White Phoenix Slayer's arsenal, this can be achieved through only using a minimal amount of magical energies from the user and even less so should they be in an area filled with light. **'White Phoenix’s Grapple' (白鵬の組み付く Hakuhō no Kumitsuku): is a slight variation to the White Phoenix’s Talon that involves changing the magical energies reaction upon impact to their target, one which is just as easy to execute but harder to maintain. When preparing this spell it shows off a noticeable change in its appearance compared to the White Phoenix’s Talon as the magical energies take the form of white rings circling around the lower leg instead of simply covering it in a white light. As combat ensues and the user's leg makes its way towards their opponent, the white rings will slip through the target's flesh, skin and bone until the leg makes physical contact with them, triggering the white rings to stick themselves to their opponent. The user can then choose to either lock them in place and force both the user and their opponent to remain locked with one another or let their user slip through and leave them with their opponents; by doing this the rings will expand outwards until the user snaps their fingers and they transmute themselves by solidifying the photons, quickly shrinking in size until they've trapped their opponent. This spell could be described as a pair of handcuffs that can find themselves locking down their opponents limbs or the entire body. These bonds aren't that difficult to remove as even mere physical strength can remove them, those shown having Immense Physical Strength can make them snap with ease. Unlike the White Phoenix’s Talon, this spell cannot be used as a ranged attack but must be done through close quarters combat. *'White Phoenix's Lacerate' (白鵬の裂きます Hakuhō no Sakimasu): is a basic, offensive white phoenix slayer attack, that’s designed to either reach their opponents from afar or to take out several opponents at once. It’s a simple attack which involves the user concentrating their internal magical energies and focusing them at the tip of their foot, extending it to cover the entire bottom side of it, before unleashing it as the user swipes their leg in any straightforward motion there is, be it vertical, horizontal or diagonal. When doing so the user creates a line of white light that’s then sent towards the kick’s direction, capable of covering an area that’s 180 degrees from the user’s own position and length of their entire leg. This acts as an evenly paced projectile that packs piercing properties with a laser-like impact, meaning that it’ll most likely sear through light clothing around the area in which it hits due to its heat and cause an irritating gash. The size and strength of this attack can be increased depending on the area in which the user performs it in, using its natural affinity to light by consuming it to the point that it’ll grow in size and ability to cover a larger area, its final form depending on how far it travels. *'White Phoenix's Purge' (白鵬のパージ Hakuhō no Pāji): is yet another offensive move that involves the user taking usage of their legs in order to pummel their opponents, this one is an aerial attack that requiring both perception and speed as the user unleashes a flurry of kicks while producing light-based attacks that can be used to empower the move or be used as projectiles. The spell can be performed as the user finds themselves in the air, or at least just above their target, as the user begins to stamp their legs downwards repetitively while causing their magical energies to surge through their body to the point of it materializing just below their feet; ultimately causing the user to send a barrage of light-based projectiles while also striking any opponent close enough with a flurry of kicks. Taking full advantage of a Phoenix Slayer's dominance over the skies and using the projectiles or opponent's body as support, the user will have no issues remaining stationary even mid-air while performing this attack. Its main purpose most often serving as a follow-up move should the situation provide it; either being used against a single opponent for devastating results, to get a few good kicks in on multiple opponents that are close together, or as a way to simply reach opponents from afar. *'White Phoenix's Checkmate' (白鵬のチェックメイト Hakuhō no Chekkumeito): *'White Phoenix’s Light Fist' (白鵬の光ー拳 Hakuhō no Hikari Ken): **'White Phoenix's Luminary Strike' (白鵬の光りますスト Hakuhō no Hikarimasu Suto): **'White Phoenix's Prayer' (白鵬のプレイヤ Hakuhō no Pureiya): *'White Phoenix's High Heavens' (白鵬の高空 Hakuhō no Kōkū): *'White Phoenix’s Wing' (白鵬のウイング Hakuhō no Uingu): *'White Phoenix’s Beak' (白鵬のくちばし Hakuhō no Kuchibashi): *'White Phoenix’s Radiating Bullet' (白鵬の弾焼ける Hakuhō no Yakerudan): is an offensive white phoenix spell that allows the caster to project concentrated beams of energy from a safe distance to assault their opponent. The user must first concentrate their ethernano into the tip of one of their finger's, collecting a concentrated mass of light energy from which it'll fire off like a laser beam towards its destination. Similarly to that of the White Phoenix's Screech, this laser is trajectory and can change direction at will by simply moving their finger. Upon impact, this spell either have a piercing effect that could pierce through metal, or it can create a devastating explosion on contact. While the ability is meant to work similar to that of a bullet, it can be used as a solid laser beam as the user may choose to have the tip being reflected off any solid surface. While this may be used as an easy way to manoeuvre through the battlefield, it can also act as a cutter as the user keeps the laser beam in a straight line and uses it like an extended, thin sword from the tip of their finger. Should the user feel lucky, then they also do the simple option and fire off bullets more similar to that of a gun user; should they fire off a single bullet or a barrage of them, upon impact they can cause both blunt or piercing damage as it’s up to the user if they wanna harm or kill their opponents. *'White Phoenix's Holy Bolt' (白鵬の聖ボルト Hakuhō no Hōri Boruto): **'White Phoenix's Volley' (白鵬の斉射 Hakuhō no Seisha): *'White Phoenix's Purification' (白鵬のピュリフィケーション Hakuhō no Pyurifikēshon): *'White Phoenix's Revelation' (白鵬の啓示 Hakuhō no Keiji): *'White Phoenix's Fury of Heaven' (白鵬の天国の怒 Hakuhō no Tengoku no Ikari): *'White Phoenix's Song' (白鵬のソング Hakuhō no Songu): *'White Phoenix's Embers' (白鵬の残り火 Hakuhō no Nokoribi): *'White Phoenix's Smite' (白鵬の強打 Hakuhō no Kyōda): *'White Phoenix’s Scattering' (白鵬の散乱 Hakuhō no Sanran): is a light-based ability that makes use of the atmospheric ethernano and light in order to create and cast a torrent of numerous beams of light, all in order to either cover a wide area or when fighting against several opponents at once. It’s quite similar to another White Slayer’s attack as Nero has admitted to have taken inspiration from it, yet unlike original, this attack is much more concentrated and drains far less magical energy from the user as it takes advantage of the area around them. The user initiates this attack by crossing their arms in front of them, each arm reaching towards the user’s shoulders, and then uses them as a lock while quickly gathering their own magical energies with the atmospheric ethernano before reaching out with both arms forward, breaking the lock, and casting the spell in the direction the user points their arms. One of the requirements of this spell is that it needs some type of light source within the user’s close vicinity for it to work, the larger the source changing the amount of torrents created while the damage remains the same. The projectiles that are created using this magic are in the shape of bullets while being the size of an average grown man’s fist, all the while travelling in a speed of 370 m/s. Yet despite its appearance it’s best described as being blunt with a lasting burning effect due to the speed of which it travels and it light elements when in getting in contact with it. **'White Phoenix's Scattershot ' (白鵬のスキャッターショット Hakuhō no Sukyattāshotto): *'White Phoenix's Moth' (白鵬の蛾 Hakuhō no Ga): * White Phoenix’s Judgement (白鵬の裁き Hakuhō no Sabaki): is a White Phoenix Slayer ability that fires off a violent burst of their magical energies in the form of a large ray of white light, wielding similar firepower to that of the first version of the White Phoenix's Screech during travel. The spell itself is performed by having the user place their hands as if holding an ice globe before collecting the atmospheric ethernano along with their own, dimming the light around them as they do it, concentrating all of it into a single point. After a few seconds, the user can either choose to unleash this burst of power immediately or store it via stigmas by clapping their hands together, causing one stigma to appear on each hand which can then be unleashed separately at half strength of together. When performed immediately after preparations, it'll cast as a straightforward ray of white light - very similar to that of another magical attack, causing a massive explosion upon impact. This can also be performed on top of a solid surface, such as earth, the user can continue to channel this spell in order to have it reach further lengths and cause the entire ray to explode once they remove their hands from one another: the largest explosion and most destructive part of it being obviously at the very tip of the spell. Should the user choose to store the spell however inside the stigmas, then they can be performed instantly at any moment, either separately with half the firepower or together with the original strength. These stigmas bear the same risks as any of the other stigmas described in Way of White. *'White Phoenix's Holy Fire' (白鵬の聖なる火 Hakuhō no Seinaru Hi): *'White Phoenix's Holy Binding' (白鵬の聖ビンディング Hakuhō no Hōri Bindingu): *'White Phoenix's Paradise ' ( Hakuhō no Hōrī Paradaisu): *'White Phoenix's Wrath' ( Hakuhō no Rāsu): *'White Phoenix's Splinter' (白鵬の刺 Hakuhō no Toge): *'White Phoenix's Spore' (白鵬の胞子 Hakuhō no Hōshi): *'White Phoenix's Plea' (白鵬の弁疏 Hakuhō no Benso): **'White Phoenix's Benevolence' (白鵬の慈悲心 Hakuhō no Jihigokoro): *'White Phoenix's Reckoning' (白鵬の報い Hakuhō no Mukui): *'White Phoenix's Solemn' (白鵬のしんみり Hakuhō no Shinmiri): *'White Phoenix's Firmament' (白鵬の一天 Hakuhō no Itten): *'White Phoenix's Radiating Retribution' (白鵬の放射性報復 Hakuhō no Hōshasei Hōfuku): *'White Phoenix's Conversion' (白鵬の回心 Hakuhō no Kaishin): *'White Phoenix's Zealousness' (白鵬の意気込み Hakuhō no Ikigomi): *'White Phoenix's Crusade' (白鵬の十字軍 Hakuhō no Jūjigun): Defensive *'White Phoenix's Protection' (白鵬のプロテクション Hakuhō no Purotekushon): **'White Phoenix's Glósóli' (白鵬のグロソリ Hakuhō no Gurosori): **'White Phoenix's Divine Verdict' (白鵬の神聖な評決 Hakuhō no Shinseina Hyōketsu): *'Holy Body' ( Hōri Bodi, lit, Holy Body Transformation): is the White Phoenix Slayer version of the common spell known as Elemental Body, which is often utilized by Mages with any type of Elemental Magic. The user is able to perform this action by focusing their magical energies intently, forcing it to accumulate with the user’s body to the point of it adequately “replacing” it with the element of light. When this is done, the user’s body is then able to act as if it was the element itself. Alternatively known as Light Body (明り体, Akari Karada), once the user has begun the spell it’ll allow the user’s body to effectively turn into light itself and obtain the ability to become intangible. While performing this ability, the user’s body will appear in a bright, white light and have the capacity to move like normally or chose to perform it mid-action, effectively making the user able to avoid incoming attacks, obstacles or as a simple diversion. While it doesn’t grant the user any type of enhancements such as moving at light speed, it does remove any type of ailments or curses that currently affects them as their body is essentially “cleaned of all impurities” and return to its perfect state. **'White Phoenix's Flash' (白鵬のフラッシュ Hakuhō no Furasshu): **'Aórato' (不可視 Fukashi, lit, Invisibility): is an ability that acts in a similar manner as Holy Body but instead of incorporating the element of light, the user refracts it from their own body in order to make it appear as if the user is invisible. In order to perform this ability, the user must make full use of their mastery over the element of light and manipulate the ethernano within the atmosphere around them by channelling their own magical energies with it, effectively turning it into an extension of themselves. By doing this, the user gains full control over any light source within their a certain radius, either just enough to cover their body or an area around them, making them able to control the light waves that interact with the positive refractive index. This makes the user capable of altering how their bodies, or area, are viewed by light itself and change the way they refract incoming waves, even forcing a switch from positive to negative refraction. By doing this, the user effectively bends the light from the user, making it appear as if the person is invisible. *'White Phoenix’s Brilliant Shine' (白鵬の華麗な輝き Hakuhō no Kareina Kagayaki): is a simple ability that takes advantage over the brightness that comes with the element of light, making the user able to focus their magical energies outwards from any part of their body, creating a bright enough light that it causes their surroundings to become and reveal individuals using magic Stealth. It’s an ability that is commonplace among almost anyone capable of utilizing the element of light as emitting their magical energies would be one of the most basic principles one would expect from a mage. It can be performed in such a way that their body can emit these magical energies in the form of light via a specific limb or part of their body, or by doing it all throughout their entire body. This, of course, means that a wider area also means a larger consumption of magical energies, but also increases the strength and radius of the ability. But there’s a minor to this spell when performed by a White Phoenix Slayer as it not only blinds their surroundings but also purifies it from any ailments caused to the area around the user, it does not purify any ailments or curses on other users however. **'White Phoenix's Blinding Flare' (白鵬のブラインドフレア Hakuhō no Buraindo Furea): *'White Phoenix’s Heaven's Safeguard' (白鵬の上界守護 Hakuhō no Jōkaishugo): is a basic Light-based spell that has the ability to remove, and purify, curses, black arts, any and or all evil, negativity or ailments of any kind from any object or person but it doesn’t heal or recover the damage made to them. By producing a small, yet pure, collection of concentrated magical energies to the palm of their hand, it’ll light up their entire palm in the form of a bright, white light that stretches throughout its entire area and act as the reciprocator for the next part of the spell. Once done, the user can then place their hand upon any object or person in order to purify them completely from anything that would negatively affect the item or body. This includes not only being able to cancel out the effects of magic such as Virus but also removing any type of possession or control over their minds and body as this would be considered a state of impurity. The only cases in which this wouldn’t work would be if the one who placed that ailment uses a type of magic that’s superior to that of a Phoenix Slayer, which in simpler terms means other Slayer Types. *'White Phoenix's Pipe Dream' (白鵬の夢物語 Hakuhō no Yumemonogatari): *'White Phoenix's Misguidance' (白鵬のミスガイダンス Hakuhō no Misugaidansu): **'White Phoenix's Repel Evil' (白鵬の反撃する悪 Hakuhō no Hangeki Suru Aku): *'White Phoenix's Divine Hymn' (白鵬の神の賛歌 Hakuhō no Kami no Sanka): *'White Phoenix's Salvation' (白鵬の救い Hakuhō no Sukui): *'White Phoenix's Sacrifice' (白鵬の捧げる Hakuhō no Sasageru): *'White Phoenix's Avenger' (白鵬の復讐者 Hakuhō no Fukushū-sha): Supplementary * Way of White (白の道 Shiro no Michi): **'Irina’s Plea' (イリーナのプリーア Irīna no purīa): **'Sinner’s Flagellation' (罪人の鞭打ち''Tsumibito no Muchiuchi''): **'Laws of Valor' (バロールの法則 Barōru no hōsoku): **'Guilty Confession' (罪のない告白 Tsumi no nai Kokuhaku): **'Chastise' (懲らす Korasu): **'Illuminating Redemption' (照明の済度 Shōmei no Saido): **'Holy Cause' (聖起因 Hōri Kiin): *'White Phoenix's Solidification' (白鵬の固化 Hakuhō no Koka): is a supplementary ability that allows the user to create a vast range of simple or versatile tools such as weapons, armour, and even appendages by solidifying photons out of light. These spells take full advantage of its ability to Mold Magic in order to create objects involving their respective white light, making the user able to create some of the most versatile creations there is. **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Pure Strings' (白鵬の固化:真正ストリング Hakuhō no Koka: Shinsei Sutoringu): is a simple creation with a versatile design that allows the user to solidify photons into ropes and wires. These ropes can act as loose as jelly with the ability to attach itself to objects, all the while it remains as hard as metal or beyond depending on the construction. The caster must concentrate their mind and place their hands together before focusing their ethernano on creating a ball of light, from where the user may simply separate their hands between their fingers, creating several ropes that first remains at an arm's length before increasing its length at will by simply infusing more of their ethernano into it. To put it simple, the users themselves decide whether these strings of white light will act more like a piece of rope or as thin wires, it all goes down to their own preference and the task at hand. Whether the pure strings comes in the form of Polyester rope or thin like the threads one one's shirt, they’re perfect for constructing complicated creations of their own or setting it up in the woods while preparing for an ambush. But not only do these ropes allow the user to bind and capture their opponents, but it also allows them to utilise it in combat and use it to either block incoming attack, try and disarm them or to let it loose and act as a whip. Out of all the Solidifications available to the user, this one is by far the easiest to construct and requires the most minimal of magical energies to create or re-construct should it be disarmed, broken or in any way be removed. **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Light Sabre' (白鵬の正義の剣 Hakuhō no Koka: Seigi no ken, lit, White Phoenix's Sword of Justice): is a constructed blade made out of the user's white light. It's created in a similar manner as the Pure Strings are created as the user must concentrate their mind and place their hands together before focusing their ethernano on creating a ball of light. From there, one of their hands will form a suitable handle while the other hand spreads itself outward, forming and deciding the desired length of the blade and cause the wielder to have the options of creating either a single blade, twin swords, a greatsword or even a curved one should they wish it to. The range of the blade can only reach as far as the user can stretch their arms to each side, should they for some reason desire a longer blade then they’d would require another Light-Based Phoenix Slayer to help them out. Besides having the ability to form a weapon of any length, shape or form, it'll be a construction that's made unbelievably sharp due to the frequency emitted by the light energy, making it in theory able to cut through virtually anything. Thus, a normal blade would prove little defence against this type of weapon and their opponents must instead find other ways to strengthen their weapons or defences. ** White Phoenix's Solidification: Archangel (白鵬の固化:大天使 Hakuhō no Koka: Daitenshi): is yet another creation made from solidifying photons, this construction is an appendage in the form of a pair of wings that allows the user to take flight, thus also taking full advantage of their ability to fly due to them being Phoenix Slayers. The user' wings can be used as a form of transportation or to be used for both offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks or slicing the user's target with a bright energy sting. As a phoenix slayer only needs to become airborne in order to access their ability for high-speed flight, this makes an appendage such as this perfect for it and will thus allow the user to travel from one place to another with great ease. **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Scythe' ( Hakuhō no Koka: Saizuu): **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Heavenly Flail' (白鵬の固化:ブンリーフリル Hakuhō no Koka: Hebunrī Furiru): **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Bulwark' (白鵬の固化:防壁 Hakuhō no Koka: Bōheki): **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Javelin' (白鵬の固化:ジャベリン Hakuhō no Koka: Jaberin): **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Holy Nails' (白鵬の固化:聖なる釘 Hakuhō no Koka: Seinaru Kugi): **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Shuriken' (白鵬の固化:手裏剣 Hakuhō no Koka: Shuriken): *'White Phoenix Solidification: High Altar' (白鵬の固化:主祭壇 Hakuhō no Koka: Shu Saidan): *'White Phoenix's Holy Grail' (白鵬の聖杯 Hakuhō no Seihai): *'White Phoenix's Liahona' (白鵬のリアーナ Hakuhō no Riāna): **'White Phoenix's Seeker of the Light' (白鵬の光のシーカー Hakuhō no Hikari no shīkā): *'White Phoenix's Rising Sun' (白鵬の旭日 Hakuhō no Kyokujitsu): *'White Phoenix's Brilliant Clone' (白鵬のブリリアントクローン Hakuhō no Buririanto Kurōn): **'White Phoenix's Goblin' (白鵬のゴブリン Hakuhō no Goburin): *'White Phoenix's Feather' (白鵬のフェザ Hakuhō no Fezā): *'White Phoenix's Curtail' (白鵬の削る Hakuhō no Kezuru): *'White Phoenix's Holy Sponge' ( Hakuhō no Hōrī Suponji): *'White Phoenix's Hallowed Ground' (白鵬の神聖な地 Hakuhō no Shinseina-chi): **'White Phoenix's Consecration' (白鵬の奉献 Hakuhō no Hōken): ***'White Phoenix's Pike' (白鵬のパイク Hakuhō no Paiku): *'White Phoenix's Spark' (白鵬のスパーク Hakuhō no Supāku): *'White Phoenix's Conviction' (白鵬の確信 Hakuhō no Kakushin): Intermediate White Rise White Rise (ホワイト・ライズ Howaito Raizu), also referred to as Phoenix Drive, is an uncategorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that's a Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Rise brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Phoenix Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. White Phoenix Slayers have White Rise; when invoking its power, the caster focuses the energies that are dwelling within them frame intently, as they begin to surge the arcane powers within themselves outwards while inducing the activation sequence of their particular element. From here, the caster is known to work through the concept of symbolism as to replicate the legends where the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion before being reborn once more – this causes their elemental energies to undergo the process that's not dissimilar to combustion, with the caster's elemental energies acting as a fuel having a chemical reaction with ambient particles of eternano that act as an oxidant as they circle around the body of the Phoenix Slayer, resulting in the production of a higher quantity of light energies which begin to give off a white-coloured aura. Not stopping on that, this form additionally causes some physical changes such as white-like markings that are related to the element of White Phoenix Slayer being engraved into their skin; also, it often appears as an actual appearance of veins all over the body. There are five long, blade-like feathers of white colour that can be used for offensive and defensive measures growing out of both of their forearms for creating a Second Generation Phoenix Slayer too. All in all, Rise results in the increasing of the strength, speed, regenerative ability, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their element cloaks around them. Usage of Rise varies from user to user; while most use it to enhance their magic output and physical prowess for combat, one can easily utilise the granted power for one single spell which is more often than not their ultimate attack to quickly defeat their opponent. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Phoenix Slayer Magic without exhausting themselves; indeed, whilst using this spell, the user's capabilities are generally multiplied by a factor of ten but it may be possible for them to achieve fifteen times greater power by simply overexerting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new spells; as well as making their pre-existing spells far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while in Rise, allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. However, like most similar skills, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate the user or severely damage their body, if harnessed for too long, and it can only be activated if the user has unlocked their Second Origin. * White Phoenix's Yang (白鵬の陽 Hakuhō no Yō): is a White Phoenix spell that's only available once the user has activated their White Rise or any other power up beyond this, and it allows the Phoenix Slayer to make the most out its newly attained boost in terms of their speed and regenerative abilities together with their dominance over light magic in order to travel from one place to another at what could best be described as light speed. This is something that could be closely related to that of Teleportation but unlike Teleportation Magic, this is a feat which requires the user to transform their body into light, only to travel without a direct source to provide protection for their body. As a normal human body is unable to handle the speed involved in this transfer, they would normally be ripped to shreds as a result, but this is made possible due to the regenerative abilities that Phoenix Slayer Magic provides to the user, making them able to perform this spell without being killed in the process because of their affinity to light magic and boosted healing abilities. Unlike popular belief, when a white phoenix slayer travels at the speed of light, they become light itself and by that account they become massless. As much as speed equals weight, the damage output caused by an attack such as this comes in a similar manner to that of a laser: through heat. So while the attack power can be equal to that of a White Phoenix Slayer's Light Fist or Talon, it'll also cause the area of impact to receive excessive amounts of heat which can burn through clothing and other flammable sources while causing scorching pain to their opponents skin. * White Phoenix's Holy Path (白鵬の天道筋 Hakuhō no Hōri Michisuji): is an evasive spell that causes the user to create a pathway of bright light before merging and travelling through it at an incredible speed, allowing the user to then exit by the end of the pathway and strike their opponent. This spell takes full advantage over the absolute dominance that the user has over light magic as the user concentrates their ethernano into the palm of their hands, creating a collection of white light between their hands before shooting it off in a straight line. From there, the spell can be reflected off any solid surface until the user decides to enact the second stage, which is merging themselves with the light in order to get to their desired location. This path of white light is a great way for the user to create light where there otherwise is none and its shining properties can be said to be slightly weaker than that of the Brilliant Shine, but still bright enough to reveal the likes of a Stealth user should they be positioned close enough. While it isn't possible to damage the user once they've begun to travel with the light, it's possible to force them to cancel their spell, this can be done by other blocking the pathway itself with another object or by dispelling the user, this is however still a hard feat considering the speed from which the user travels but it's nevertheless still possible to perform. *'White Phoenix's Abracadabra' (白鵬のアブラカダブラ Hakuhō no Aburakadabura): Phoenix Force Phoenix Force ( Fenikkusu Fōsu lit. Phoenix's Power): Phoenix Ascendance Phoenix Ascendance (鳳凰優勢 Hōō yūsei): Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts (滅鵬奥義 Metsubō Ōgi): * Holy Light: Heavenly Illumination (聖光:天照 Seikō: Amaterasu): *'Holy Light: Liberation' (聖光:解放 Seikō: Kaihō): *'Holy Light: Photokinetic Mirage' (聖光:光力学ミラージュ Seikō: Hikari rikigaku Mirāju): *'Holy Light: Sacred Precincts' (聖光:聖域 Seikō: Seiiki): *'Holy Light: Luminosité Eternelle' ( Seikō: Ryuminojite Eterunerru, lit, Holy Light: God is Here With Me): *'Holy Light: God Hand' (聖光:ゴッド・ハンド Seikō: Goddo Hando): *'Holy Light: Shroud of Turin' Seikō: Torino no Shuraudo): *'Holy Light: Shrine of the Three Kings' (聖光:三人の王の神社 Seikō: San'nin no ō no jinja): *'Holy Light: Heaven’s Penance' (聖光:天国の苦行 Seikō: Tengoku no kugyō): *'Holy Light: Ten Commandments' (聖光:十戒 Seikō: Jikkai): *'Holy Light: Strongest under the Heavens' (聖光:天下一 Seikō: Tenkaichi): *'Holy Light: Eden' ( Seikō: Eden, lit, Heaven Is a Place On Earth): Quotes Trivia *Lislorem's appearance is based off Daidōji from the video game, anime and manga Senran Kagura. *Her second name derives from the Roman Emperor Nero's own mother, Agrippina the Younger.